House of Hawthorne
House of Hawthorne is a Great House of Idris and the royal house of the Kingdom of Sparks, are a family of originally mortal-people, but are currently the modern-day descendants of Melinda Warren via Penelope Hawthorne. The earliest known Hawthornes are three siblings, Nathaniel, Alice, and Matthew Hawthorne. The magical beings in the family are powerful for many reasons, including the fact that they are bonded as a family. The Hawthorne line also honors the Warren tradition of having names that begin with the letter "P". This tradition started with Penelope's introduction into the family. Prior to that, the children were often named after their parents or Grandparents. The Hawthorne family are descendants of the Warren Line, however, the Warren name ended decades ago. The Hawthorne name appeared for the first time with three siblings, Nathaniel, Matthew, and Alice Hawthorne, all who are the children of an unknown couple. Nathaniel married Angelica Lannister and she took his last name. The couple had one child together, Allen Hawthorne. Unfortunately, Nathaniel died a few months later, leaving Angelica widowed and heartbroken. Angelica remarried to Nathaniel's brother, Matthew, and the two had a daughter together whom they named Janice, however, nothing else is known about her. Allen, however, married Penelope Johnson and she took his last name. Allen and Penny had one child together, Patricia Hawthorne. Unfortunately, Allen died several years later leaving Penelope widowed. Despite her future marriages, she never changed her name from Hawthorne. From the time her daughter Patricia was a young girl, Penelope told her that if she were to ever marry, she should keep her last name of Hawthorne. Patricia stayed true to her mother and her own beliefs, and kept the name Hawthorne after her marriage to Victor Bennett and gave the last name Hawthorne to her first three children, Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Hawthorne. Her fourth and final child, Paige Matthews is the only exception to this tradition as she was adopted out of the family after her birth. After Penelope and Patricia's respective deaths, the Hawthorne line continued with Patricia's four daughters. Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Hawthorne were raised by their Grandmother Penelope Hawthorne in Patricia's childhood home of the Hawthorne Manor. Throughout their childhood life the existence of magic was hidden from them by Penelope in an attempt to protect them. Eventually, they each moved out of the Manor and into their own homes. After Penelope fell sick with a heart condition, Prudence and Piper moved back to the manor and helped Penelope until her death in 1999. Shortly after Penelope's death, Phoebe moved back into the Manor which lead to the discovery of them being witches and earning their powers. The three sisters then became the Charmed Ones and entered a three-year journey of fighting demons and evil beings together. During this time, Piper found love in her Whitelighter Leo Wyatt, and the two married. Phoebe also found love in a Demon-Human named Cole Turner. The sisters' battle ended after Prudence was killed by the demon Shax, and seemingly ended the Charmed Ones. After Prudence's death, Piper and Phoebe discovered the existence of Paige Matthews who intrigued them due to her hybrid status of being a witch who possessed the ability to orb. After summoning their Grandmother Penelope Hawthorne and their mother Patricia Hawthorne, they discovered a well-kept secret -- that they have a half-sister, the daughter of Patricia and her Whitelighter Sam Wilder, and the child is none other then Paige. Because of Paige's existence, the Power of Three still exists. Paige was adopted out of the family in an attempt to hide their daughter from the Elders and because of this Paige never knew about her family lineage. Piper and Phoebe tracked the girl down and told her the truth, but Paige initially didn't believe her sisters. However, she later came around and allowed them to tell her about her biological lineage. After a few months, Piper and Phoebe invited Paige to move into the Hawthorne Manor with them so they could live together as both sisters and witches. Paige accepted, and moved into Prudence's old room. Together, the three sisters began to fight evil and many demonic beings together for five more years. Family Members * Hawthorne Matriarchs: These are the deceased women and men of the Hawthorne line who have moved on to the spiritual plane. Most of them gather in the spiritual version of the Hawthorne Manor in great times of need. They can be summoned using a few different spells (e.g. To Call the Hawthorne Matriarchs), and are present at a wiccaning. * Nathaniel Wuornos: Nathaniel was a mortal man born in 1897 to an unknown couple, and was the younger brother of Matthew Hawthorne, as well as the brother of Alice Hawthorne. He married Angelica Lannister, a witch, and they had one child together, who they named Allen Hawthorne, after Nathaniel's middle name. Nathaniel unfortunately died his wife's arms after being hit by a car in 1922. Prior to his death, he made his brother Matthew promise to always look out of for his wife and son. He was the Uncle of Janice Hawthorne, Great-Uncle to Janice's unnamed child, Grandfather of Patricia Hawthorne, and Great-Grandfather to Prudence Hawthorne, Piper Hawthorne, Phoebe Hawthorne, and Paige Matthews. In addition, he was the past-life of his Great-Great Grandson, Nathaniel Hawthorne. * Matthew Hawthorne: Matthew was a mortal born in 1895 to an unknown couple. He was the older brother of William Hawthorne, brother of Alice Hawthorne, and former brother-in-law of Isabelle Lannister. After his brothers death in 1922, Matthew married Isabelle and the two had a child together, Janice Hawthorne. He was also the Uncle and Step-Father of Allen Hawthorne, Step-Grandfather and Great-Uncle of Patricia Hawthorne, and Grandfather of Janice's unnamed child. In addition, he was the past-life of his presumed Great-Great Grandson Nathaniel Wuornos. * Alice Hawthorne: Alice was a presumably mortal woman born in an unknown year to an unknown couple. She was the sister of William Hawthorne and Matthew Hawthorne, and sister-in-law to Isabelle Lannister. She died in unknown year under unknown circumstances. Additionally, she was the Aunt of Allen Hawthorne and Janice Hawthorne, Great-Aunt of Patricia Hawthorne, and Great-Aunt of Janice Hawthorne's unnamed child. In addition, she was the past-life of her Great-Great-Great Niece, Melinda Hawthorne. * '''Allen Hawthorne: '''Allen was a mortal born to William and Isabelle Hawthorne in an unknown year. He is the step-son and nephew of Matthew Hawthorne, and the nephew of Alice Hawthorne. Allen was also the half-brother of Janice Hawthorne, and the uncle to her unnamed child. He married a young witch named Penelope Johnson in an unknown year, and the two had one child together, a daughter, who they named Patricia. They also became the leaders of a San Francisco hippie-witches coven, and hosted weekly meetings at the Hawthorne Manor. Unfortunately, Allen was killed on January 13th, 1967 in the Hawthorne Manor. Allen is also the former Father-in-Law of Victor Bennett, Grandfather of Prudence Hawthorne, Piper Hawthorne, Phoebe Hawthorne, and Paige Matthews, as well as the Great-Grandfather to the Destined Ones. Category:Main Family Category:Families Category:Black Family